1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine having a touch up function and a method for touching up thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a drum type washing machine serves to wash laundry by using a friction force between a rotating drum and the laundry and the laundry dropping from a top to a bottom in the rotating drum. Accordingly, in the drum type washing machine, the laundry is little damaged and is not entangled.
In the meantime, when laundry is left alone in the drum type washing machine for a long time in a dehydrated state, since a user has gone out for a long time after operating the drum type washing machine, the laundry may be wrinkled. The wrinkled laundry may not be smoothed out even if it is shaken to be dried.
However, the related art drum type washing machine does not have an additional structure or function for removing the wrinkles. Accordingly, in order to remove the wrinkles, the user should additionally execute rinsing and dehydrating processes for the laundry or ironing the laundry. Here, when additionally executing the rinsing and dehydrating processes for the laundry, which causes unwanted consumption of water and electricity.